


Правила полковника Мустанга для восточного штаба

by fandom_FMA_2018, miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Humor, Military, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Правила прикреплены у дверей офиса Роя Мустанга. Вступают в силу сразу же после публикации.





	Правила полковника Мустанга для восточного штаба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Colonel Mustang's Rules for Eastern Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553846) by [Turdle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turdle/pseuds/Turdle). 



**1**. Весь кофе в офисе принадлежит мне. Если вы допили последнюю чашку, то лучше бы вам заварить новый кофе.  
Предупреждение: Если вы сказали старшему лейтенанту Хоукай принести вам чашку кофе, потому что она женщина, а стоять на кухне — это женское дело, то я не отвечаю за последствия.  
Приписка: Пистолет — наименьшая из ваших проблем.

**2**. В любой непонятной ситуации за руль садится старший лейтенант Хоукай. Обоим братьям Элрикам категорически запрещается управлять каким-либо транспортным средством. Все равно майор Элрик не видит выше руля и не достает до педалей. 

**3**. Обо всех бунтах, восстаниях и «маленьких» народных волнениях нужно сообщать сразу же. _Драки едой в столовой не считаются_.

**4**. Майор Армстронг исключение из правила «Нет рубашки, Нет ботинок — Нет обслуживания», потому что никто не может удержать рубашку майора надетой на него.

**5**. Младший лейтенант Хавок заслужил свои перекуры, потому что я не хочу слушать его нытье, когда у него никотиновое голодание. 

**6**. Мудрый человек не будет спрашивать у старшего лейтенанта Хоукай о ее личной жизни, и в особенности — если ему ценна собственная личная жизнь. 

**7**. Библиотека восточного штаба — совершенно неподходящее место для занятий алхимией, укрывательства мелких бездомных животных и любых действий сексуального характера. 

**8**. Если звонит Хьюз, скажите, что я очень занят и могу отвлечься только по важной причине. Я и так знаю, что он женат на прекрасной женщине, а его дочь самая очаровательная на свете. Я был на их свадьбе. Я послал подарок на рождение ребенка. _Я не забыл_. 

**9**. И наоборот — если звонит женщина и просит поговорить со мной, сразу же свяжите с моим офисом. Уверен, это очень важно. 

**10**. Фонд финансирования алхимических исследований больше не будет оплачивать комиксы, _**Стальной**_. 

**11**. Когда я говорю забыть о чем-то, что вы только что видели или слышали, я не хочу услышать в ответ длинную лекцию о работе фотографической памяти. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы больше никогда об этом не упоминали. 

**12**. Тот, кто заменил мои шахматные фигуры маленькими игрушками, созданными алхимией, пошутил _не смешно_ , и я обязательно поймаю виновника.  
Приписка: И того, кто приклеил алхимией фигуры к шахматной доске — тоже. 

**13**. Во время северо-восточных учений вам запрещается делать все, за что вас могут отдать под трибунал. Генерал-майор только и ждет шанса, чтобы восторжествовать надо мной, и ей не нужно еще больше компромата. Ждите, когда учения закончатся.

**14**. ~~Все ставки на северо-восточные учения оглашаются мичману Фарману — просто потому, что он единственный может запомнить все пари, не оставив при этом письменных улик~~. 

**15**. По рабочему телефону _нельзя_ говорить о сексе и/или других неприличных вещах. Точка. Сержант Фьюри до сих пор сам на себя не похож. 

**16**. Если все документы подписаны в срок, ты не имеешь права жаловаться, лейтенант Хоукай. 

**17**. Запрещается говорить новым кадетам, что я сделаю что-либо из нижеперечисленного: поджарю им хлеб; прикурю сигареты; зажгу свечи; зажарю их самих до хрустящей корочки; сожгу документы, лишь бы ими не заниматься (поверьте, _Хоукай заметит_ ); и наконец, подожгу взрывчатку. 

**18**. В вербовочные дни вам _не_ разрешается жаловаться на скудную личную жизнь после того, как вы начали служить в армии. 

**19**. _У меня вот куча свиданий_ , так что не вижу, в чем проблема. 

**20**. Неуставные отношения запрещаются не просто так, но если вам очень надо, то по крайней мере _не занимайтесь этим в кладовых_. Я, к примеру, хочу иметь возможность взять свои любимые ручки и другие офисные принадлежности в относительной тишине и спокойствии. 

**21**. Альфонс Элрик _не имеет_ армейского звания, а также не может влиять на кого-либо из офицеров. Он гражданский, и обращаться с ним нужно соответственно. 

**22**. Ранг Эдварда Элрика, что _приравнивается_ к званию майора, не дает ему права отдавать бессмысленные приказы. Если из-за него у вас возникли проблемы, обратитесь ко мне. 

**23**. Чемодан под столом старшего лейтенанта Хоукай не содержит ничего, кроме моих запасных перчаток. Если вас застукают за попыткой подобрать пароль к кодовому замку, защищающему мои вещи, я наглядно продемонстрирую, как именно работает огненная алхимия.

**24**. Не знаю, что ты оцениваешь по шкале от одного до десяти, лейтенант Каталина, но, наверное, лучше никому и не знать. 

**25**. Если не хочешь, чтобы я относился к тебе как к ребенку, _прекрати закатывать истерики в моем офисе, Эдвард_.

**26**. Облить меня водой — плохая идея для розыгрыша. Вообще говоря, это помешает мне только в том случае, если: а) я не смогу поймать вас, б) в моем кармане нет запасных перчаток. Я хорошо владею навыками рукопашного боя и быстро бегаю. Взвесьте свои шансы, прежде чем что-то делать. 

**27**. Противопожарную систему можно включать только в том случае, если что-то _в самом деле_ прямо сейчас _горит_. Одного моего присутствия недостаточно. 

**28**. Я ваш командующий офицер. «Потому что я так сказал» — достаточная причина. 

**29**. Ко мне нельзя обращаться «ублюдочный полковник», «полковник-зажигалка», Огнемет, Блестяшка, полковник «боль в заднице» или с использованием любой другой вариации, что оскорбляет меня, мое происхождение или мою алхимию. Правильное обращение — «полковник» или просто «сэр». 

**30**. Вы не сможете получить надбавку за риск или участие в бою просто потому, что присматривали за Элриками. Поверьте, я уже спрашивал.


End file.
